The embers of remnant
by frostythehitman559
Summary: A boy named Jaune arc meets a man who may or may not be important to his life.


**New story old crazy me, blah. It's about vampires and werewolves … I think. if anyone wants to help me with this story just send me ideas and stuff. I don't own RWBY obviously.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in remnant…**

The rain fell especially hard that night, a lone figure stood in the center of the field. Her black hair clung to her neck the way her dress stuck to her well formed body. Lightning struck the ground next to her as the rain turned to falling embers, a second figure appeared out of thin air and kneeled in the saturated grass.

"Lady Bathory." the boy only eighteen raised his weapon, a simple katana to eye level and bowed his head.

"Caled Nightshade," the woman spoke his name with relish, "the ember fang, slayer of the final demon, the assassin of hell, the-"

"Cut to the chase milady." caleb stood up, "my blade does not wander and neither should your words."

Bathory laughed "you would lecture a noble?"

"Even the nobles respected the embers milady, and remember our species is nearly dead, you are a noble of nothing."

"You are not a pureblood ember are you?"

"No blood is pure, now tell me what you want."

"Respect nightshade." bathory withdrew a silver dagger "I require your memories."

"No." caleb stepped back "you don't need my memories."

"Oh?" said bathory "then tell me, what makes an ember so powerful?"

"All I can tell you," said caleb "is that we are deadly pyromancers."

"Is that all you know about yourself?"

"That is all I can tell you." said caleb

"You promised me answers nightshade."

"Your asking sensitive questions that no one can tell you."

"Then tell me why your brother is a mutt."

Caleb grimaced "my half brother is from the other side of the family."

Bathory raised an eyebrow "explain."

"The embers are actually three families, the nightshades, vampire assassins who kill for the king or queen. the true embers were humans who used the ember power to help humans and no one else. And the carramores wolves who take care of there own and no one else."

"You said the embers were human, are all true embers dead?"

"As far as I know, yes." said caleb "I answered your questions my queen, now tell me where is my brother."

Bathory sighed "lucas carramore, the ember eyed wolf, last i heard he was in forge mistral."

"How long ago was this?"

"Just yesterday, he killed some of my men."

"Thank you milady." caleb turned to go.

"Oh" said bathory "one last question."

Caleb sighed "go ahead."

"When was the last time you had a mate?"

Caleb flinched "never"

"Oh, well goodbye."

Lightning cracked and caleb disappeared. Bathory smirked, black batlike wings expanded from her back and she launched into the air.

* * *

 **Forge mistral…**

Four year old Jaune arc snapped awake, sitting in bed he saw lightning flash across the window. Looking down into the street he saw the boy from his dreams. The same messy black hair, the same curved single edged sword, and the red glowing eyes of a monster. The monster looked around then stepped into the arc's small inn.

Creeping down stairs jaune heard the monster conversing with marcus arc, his father.

"I'm looking for a man." said the monster "he looks a bit like me if I wore a leather jacket, had long hair, and carried a shotgun."

"Sounds a bit like the guy from yesterday, fights with fire right?"

"Thats him."

"Thanks, put me up for the night please."

"Sure, jaune? What's wrong?"

Jaune froze as the man looked at him, it's eyes were no longer red but a steel blue that seemed to glow like the moon.

"Caleb," said marcus "this is my son Jaune youngest of eight but the only boy."

"Hello jaune." said caleb kindly

Jaune ran and hid behind his father.

Caleb laughed "well good night." the monster took the keys and walked upstairs.

"Daddy," said jaune "he's scary."

His father smiled "he is an old friend there's no threat from him." marcus picked up his son and carried him back to bed. As he lay in his bed he heard caleb singing to himself (or maybe there was an audience and maybe a second voice singing with him) in traditional mistrali

 _Mai-ochiru konayuki ga_

 _Yama no se wo shiroku someru_

 _Sabireta mura no abaraya de_

 _Futari, mi wo yoseau fuyu no yoru_

 _"Deatta hi mo, yuki datta"_

 _Anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku_

 _Iroribi ni hotetta kao wo_

 _Ookina sode no kage ni kakushita_

 _Haru no otozure wo_

 _Ibuki no yorokobi saezuru tori-tachi to utau_

 _"Kirei na koe da ne" to anata ga itta_

 _Tada sore ga, sono kotoba ga, ureshikute_

 _"Itsuka, kirei na koe ga denaku natte mo,_

 _Sore demo, watashi wo aishite kuremasu ka?"_

 _"Atarimae da yo" tte yasashiku warai_

 _Sotto ookina te ga hoo wo nadeta_

 _Aoba teru natsu no gogo_

 _Anata ga yamai ni taoreta_

 _Mazushii meoto kurashi de wa_

 _Anata wo naosu kusuri wa kaenai_

 _Akuruhi mo akuruhi mo_

 _Tada, hitasura ni hata wo oru_

 _Hakanaki momiji no ha no you ni_

 _Anata no inochi wo, chirase wa shinai_

 _Kisetsu wa nagarete_

 _Natsu no owari wo tsugeru suzumushi ga rin, to naku_

 _"Kirei na yubi da ne" to kizu darake no te wo nigiru, sono te ga_

 _Amari ni mo tsumetakute..._

 _"Itsuka kirei na yubi ga nakunatte mo,_

 _Sore demo watashi wo aishite kuremasu ka?"_

 _"Atarimae da yo" tte seki komi nagara_

 _Itamu yubi wo ookina te ga tsutsunda_

 _Hiru mo yoru mo hata wo ori-tsudzukete_

 _(――Aa)_

 _Hayaku hayaku, kusuri wo kawanakereba..._

 _(rakujitsu no kaze――)_

 _Mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi, momiji ga chiru mae ni_

 _(――Mujou ni kuchite iku mi no――)_

 _Kono yubi ga tomaru made... kono hane ga, tsukiru made..._

 _(――Tomoshibi wo yurashi otosu――)_

 _"Itsuka, watashi ga hito ja nakunatte mo,_

 _Anata wa, watashi wo aishite kuremasu ka?"_

 _Kowakute shinjitsu wa tsugerarenu mama_

 _Sotto hitori, saigo no hane wo ori..._

 _"Atarimae da yo" tte boku wa warai_

 _Tsubasa wo nakushita kimi wo dakishime, itta_

 _Kirei ni habataita ano hi no tsuru wo_

 _Zutto, ima demo oboete iru yo_ _._

Jaune liked the sound of the song but he didn't understand it, smiling he fell asleep to the last chords of the song

 _Soshite kawarazu kimi wo aishite iru yo_

 **The next day…**

" Caleb!" Marcus roared "glad you could join us!"

Caleb smiled and sat down, "thank you, I may stay another night my buisness may take longer than expected."

"Sure, say what did that song last night mean?"

"Well it's the story of a man who finds a crane caught in a trap, being a good man he releases it. Months later the man is visited by the crane in the form of a beautiful girl. The two fall in love-"

"Wait," interrupted marcus "a man and a crane, not a man and a crane faunus?"

"Yes, anyway they are presumably married and, drumroll please… the man gets sick. So they're not rich people so the woman makes cloth from her feathers to sell, in the end it isn't enough the man dies and the crane having lost all her feathers turns back to a crane and flies away."

"Okay, A. that's messed up, B. how's she a crane, and C wtf?" said another person.

"We have kids present." Said caleb "and incase you didn't know a lot of animals used to take human form, thus the faunus."

"Oh," said the man "I guess I didn't think about it."

"Bet you never thought in your life." said caleb.

A chorus of oohs echoes around the room

* * *

 **Okay so first I need help with developing this story I have no idea what the embers are all I know is that it's vampires vs. wolves and embers do something important. The song is called** _ **feathers across the seasons**_ **the singers are Kagamine Rin and Len you know the vocaloids. Anyway I need help so feel free to give suggestions.**


End file.
